


Hold On

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are really <i>really</i> tired. And then there is sex. <b>Spoiler for ep 3.07 Fresh Blood</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

"Why do we do our own stunts again?" Jared groaned as he shifted on the bed.

Jensen laughed. "It wasn't really a stunt, Jay, it was a fight. And you won - Gordon has no head."

Jared snorted out a laugh at that, and then groaned again. "Oh god. Don't make me laugh."

"What the hell did you do?" Jensen was exhausted too, but not sore the way Jared was - he'd only been slammed up against the wall by Sterling, hadn't fought him the way Jared had, but still. This seemed a little extreme. Jensen rolled to his side to face Jared, his expression softening as his eyes moved over Jared's profile. Because he was already looking, he saw the first bloom of red as it crept over Jared's face. Interesting. Jensen grinned and propped himself up on one elbow. "Jay?"

Jared groaned and rolled away so his back was to Jensen and his blush hidden. "Nothing."

Jensen moved the few inches necessary to plaster himself to Jared's back, his hand creeping up under Jared's t-shirt, fingers probing, digging into - _damn_. _Really_ firm abs. "Well, hell." Jensen grinned against the back of Jared's neck, then he laughed softly. "You've been working out."

"Jen..." Jared's tone was only partly protest. Jensen could feel the muscles move under his hand as Jay shifted enough to tug his shirt off. He was exhausted. He knew Jay was, and sore on top of it, but. But. He pressed close again and his hand slid slowly down Jared's stomach, fingers playing with the elastic waistband of Jay's cotton pj's. He felt Jared's stomach contract, making room for his fingers to slip under the fabric. Jen pressed his lips to Jared's shoulder blade as his hand curled around Jared's cock. "Jen," Jared breathed again, only this time the protest was completely gone.

"Jay." Jen's voice was slightly muffled, his lips against Jared's back, but the amusement and affection were clear. He began to slowly stroke, fist rubbing up and down as Jared lengthened and hardened. Jensen thought he could almost feel the heat spreading under his fingers as blood filled Jared's cock.

He was so tired. Jensen let his eyes fall shut. He didn't need to see anyway, couldn't really see anything with his forehead pressed against Jared's back. He kept stroking, knowing full well by now exactly how hard to pull, when to rub his thumb over the head of Jared's cock, what rhythm would push Jared over the edge the fastest. The low, soft moan reverberated through Jared's chest and Jensen could _feel_ it rumble through him as well. "S'good," he mumbled.

"Yeah." Jared's voice was rough, and Jensen could hear the exhaustion there through the fog in his own brain. It was taking a little longer than usual for Jared to get fully hard, too. Jensen slowed his fist.

"Too tired?" Jensen whispered the words into Jared's back and pressed them into the skin with his lips.

Jared huffed a laugh. "Almost," he said, and Jensen could see the wry grin in his mind's eye. His own lips curved in response.

"I can stop if you'd rather sleep." Jensen's grin broadened and he slowed his hand even more, although he tightened and firmed his grip, made those slower strokes really count.

"No! Ah, god, Jen... No, no, that's okay. I mean, I'll manage. If you want."

Jensen laughed. "I know you're sore, Jay, I don't want to push you." His hand was moving ever slower in a smooth, continuous stroke. Up, down, up, down. Jared's cock was leaking already.

"Fucking tease." Jared was grinning, Jensen could hear it in his voice, and dammit, that was honestly almost enough for him. Just to make Jared smile. Fucking tease? A fucking _sap_ is what he was, so far gone it wasn't even funny. Jensen rolled away to rummage in the bedside table, fingers shaking slightly. He heard Jared shoving the pants off as he found the lube. He fumbled it open, slicked his trembling fingers and slid them into Jared with no warning. Jared gasped softly, back arching just a bit. "Jen?"

"Sorry." Jensen's mouth was pressed to Jared's spine again, nose bent enough to be uncomfortable but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the heat of Jared's body tight around his fingers, the damp warmth of his skin under Jensen's lips. "I just, sorry. Need you, Jay."

"S'okay," Jared whispered, bringing one leg up. Jensen took the invitation and added another finger, stretching Jared as best he could as need and exhaustion fought inside him. "I'm okay, Jen, fuck me."

Jensen took him at his word, trembling on the edge of completely losing his shit, too tired to maintain any sort of control or pretense that this was anything less than a claiming. Jared was _his_ , had been since before Jensen even knew he wanted him. It took forever to get the fucking condom on but finally _finally_ he did, finally he was balls deep in Jared's ass and they were both moving, no less intense for being slow and steady instead of hard and fast. Jensen dug his fingers into Jared's thigh, tugged it up and back and over his own legs. They both moaned, Jared arched his back, and Jensen slid his hand up over Jared's chest, fingers digging into firm skin on their way to curve over Jared's shoulder and hold on.

God, the _noises_ Jared was making were driving him crazy, the heat around his cock had melted his brain. Jensen's breath stuttered, and he pressed his mouth harder into Jared's shoulder, sucked the skin hard against his teeth to make a mark. _Mine_.

Jared's hand reached back and his fingers dug into Jensen's ass hard enough that he knew there would be bruises. Padalecki fingerprints, claiming him in return, and that thought sent Jensen over the edge. He gasped as he came, body shaking as his hips thrust jerkily again and again. He melted into Jared's back, holding on, the feel of Jared's climax shaking through that big body making Jensen shudder again in reaction.

They lay there together after, still connected. Jensen had no idea how long, was pretty sure he'd dozed off, but finally Jared nudged him onto his back. Jensen felt his hands flop uselessly to the bed and heard Jared laugh. "What?" he grumbled. He didn't open his eyes. He felt Jared taking care of the condom and grimaced, which made Jared laugh again.

"Nothing," Jared finally said. He felt Jared stretch out along his side, felt long fingers stroke over his stomach. He managed not to purr. Barely.

"Love you, Jay," he mumbled. Jared's fingers twitched, then slid across his stomach to curve around his hip. Hold on.

"Me too."


End file.
